myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Order of the Rock Part 6 - Plankton The Evil!!
(6th part and 7th next time so sorry btw i did not do part 7 but... Wait i AM meant to do part 6 before right? Ok this one is long so get ready!...) *SpongeBob, Sandy and Gary walk in Springfield* Sandy: So. When we're making the deal, I need you to let me do the talking, okay? I just don't want anything to screw this up. SpongeBob: Sure, I'll let you handle it. ;)... Sandy: And if you want to be really useful, try to look intimidating. (Intimidating? You know uh huh, uh u know yeah you see...) SpongeBob: Like this? *SpongeBob try showing his muscles and grunts* Sandy: I'm less scared-of you than scared-for you. Squidward: SpongeBob! Pearl:... and... Sandy? :/... SpongeBob: ;) Hey, you all know Sandy... my new super-close friend. We're super-close now. *Squidward and Pearl looks confused, and after Sandy facepalms* SpongeBob: We ran into each other while I was looking for Gary. Pearl: Poor Gary -- what happened to his eye? *Gary still have his eye hurt* SpongeBob: We had a little run-in with some heffalumps and woozles. They whacked him good, but Gary held his own. (Well only own, or was it?) Squidward: What were you doing in the woods, Sandy? Sandy: Nothing. Just... drawn by the sound of SpongeBob's high-pitched screams. SpongeBob: O_O I would've been ninja monkey-bait if she hadn't found me. Squidward: Sorry we didn't come with you, SpongeBob <:(. Pearl: But hey, :D we won! *They look at their statue* Squidward: (Squidward is so nice to SpongeBob now so... Squidward and SpongeBob friends! XD...) Looks like abandoning friends in their time of need paid off yet again. ;)... *Squidward says The Pink Elephant was the right move i guess?* Squidward: We did okay, didn't we? *They discuss a little lol eh lol a little just little and...* SpongeBob: We deserve a victory party! :D... *I forgot the lines... If ya know pls say ok thx?* Sandy: Hey, SpongeBob. It's time to go see about that -- thing. SpongeBob: Oh, right. The "thing." Pearl: Subtle. SpongeBob: Yeah? :/ :).....? Pearl: As a punch to the face. Squidward and I were gonna head into Springfield anyway -- see you in there? Squidward: I heard somebody saying there's free cake by the map booth... *Pearl looks serious and she and Squidward leaves* Sandy: Hurry -- we're supposed to meet in the alley over there. *SpongeBob looks behind himself, SpongeBob follows with Sandy there, Gary too gosh* SpongeBob: O_O Dark. Dark. Very dark in here. Sandy: <:/ That's weird -- He said the dark, creepy alley close to the gates, but he's not here. Maybe he's late. (SpongeBob is so aware... Somewhat?) SpongeBob: (So now!) :/ Are you sure THIS is the dark, creepy alley he meant? Sandy: Hmm. I WAS. Okay, new plan. You stay here just in case this IS the spot he meant, and I'll look around. (:( :/ Lol... SPot? Spot is so a pet to Planton!) I guess I could have heard him wrong. Then again, I've never gotten a meet-up spot wrong before. SpongeBob: (IF i am wrong, pls correct my words ok?) You seriously can't just leave me here!? Sandy: Come on, if you can make it in the woods, ya could make it here. I'll be back before you know it. If he shows up while I'm gone, just stall for me. *Sandy leaves* *Meanwhile, SpongeBob founds a chest and gets closer to open it, it is only almost an open because:...* ???: Ahem! SpongeBob: Aaaaaah!! *He and Gary turn around in fear yeah they both scared :/...* Plankton: *He finally shows up, oh uh only show up or yeah down...* And just who are YOU? I'm waiting. SpongeBob: Plankton? Plankton: Huh? SpongeBob? SpongeBob: What are you doing here? Plankton: Idk, what are YOU doing here? SpongeBob: You know, you really shouldn't creep up on people like that. It's... creepy! Plankton: >:( Don't test me. I'm supposed to meet with Sandy, not whatever you're supposed to be! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't walk out of here right now. Well? SpongeBob: I'm with Sandy. Plankton: My deal is with her -- not her partner. SpongeBob: She'll be here. But we can get started without her. Plankton: Do you have the skull? SpongeBob: Uh... Well... Plankton: You do or you don't. You'd better not be toying with me! SpongeBob: Take a breath, would you? I'll show you the skull when I'm good and ready. Plankton: >:/ Unacceptable!..... I'm not wasting any more time with you! Sandy: Plankton. Plankton: *Sees her return* Not a moment too soon. Your partner here almost soured the deal. Sandy: Ah well, that's not good -- I left my friend SpongeBob here while I went looking for you. (You? Uh yes you...) I've got what you asked for. SpongeBob: IF you have what you promised us. Plankton: You didn't say anything about an "us" when we first met/meet. And I don't like surprises. If these are the sorts of people you associate with... (Come on, so associate? Cool but so hard to spell?) Perhaps we should call the whole thing off. Sandy: My friend is fine, right, SpongeBob? There's no problem here. Let's not be too hasty, okay? This is just a little misunderstanding. SpongeBob: I'm cool if he's cool. Sandy: It's settled then -- you're both cool. Plankton: Proceed,... then,. *Sandy gives the Animatronic skull to Plankton and also, as ya know, just now, Animatronic is easy for Plankton to keep so yeah enjoyed...* Sandy: I'll take that diamond now. Plankton: Take it. You've earned it. *SpongeBob, Gary and Sandy goes to the chest behind them which SpongeBob tried to open before, Sandy now do open it... Dude but Sandy do not look impressed, sadly, because:* SpongeBob: Uh, this isn't a diamond... *Sandy takes...* Sandy: No, it's lapis! *They both look behind themselves and Plankton escaped!* Sandy: Of all the dirty, underhanded tricks to pull. >:( I can't believe that guy got one over on me! SpongeBob: Lapis isn't so bad. :) We do need something decorative for the Krusty Krab. *Sandy is angry, throws the lapis at the ground* Sandy: >:/ Screw this, we're going after him! *She and SpongeBob runs, Gary too...* I'm either getting that diamond, or I'm getting my skull back -- SpongeBob: Or you'll make him pay, right? Right? Sandy: -_- Come on! *The three of them stops running to check* Do you see him anywhere? *They only see people but not Plankton* SpongeBob: :( We lost him. Sandy: Then we'll just have to find him again. Go! *Sandy and SpongeBob split up to search after Plankton anywhere* SpongeBob: *Looks at a sign saying: "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Keynote! SOLD OUT"* We won't find him just standing around. *Sees a mask booth* The lines are always super long for this booth. Buncha cool masks. *Sees different masks* :( I don't have time to play dress-up, thought. *Meanwhile SpongeBob keeps of course looking on after Plankton or idk, SpongeBob obviously stops when people notice something now* Person: There they are! Mermaid Man! Barnacle Boy!!! *People runs around, trying to talk to them* Comic Book Guy: *Blocks the way to people* Step aside, please! Person: I just have one question! Comic Book Guy: Hold all your questions until after the keynote! Person: But the keynote's sold out. Comic Book Guy: Hold all your questions anyway! You guys big Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy fans or something? Too bad it's sold out. *SpongeBob finds Patrick dude, duh finds Patrick dat time so due...* SpongeBob: 'Sup? Patrick: 'Sup? SpongeBob: Nothing, 'sup with you? Patrick: Nothing, 'sup with YOU? SpongeBob: <:/... I just said -- nothing. Patrick: Hey, uh, congrats on the win. :) I mean I still think our beacon was aMAZing, but... you guys did a pretty good job, too. I mean I thought the whole nightmare theme was plenty/pretty cool, but -- fireworks, too? SpongeBob: You know, that stunt your friend pulled really hurt my snail. Patrick: Okay, maybe, but I had nothing to do with that. Besides, he looks just fine to me. The black eye makes him look tough! (thought!? :( :/ And yes Gary looks mad) SpongeBob: Hey, you didn't happen to see a creepy guy with two antennas and one eye roaming around, did you? Patrick: I don't think so... why? SpongeBob: >:( He kinda scammed Sandy out of a diamond earlier. Patrick: >:O Whoa -- everyone knows, you don't mess with Sandy. Not, if you know what's good for you. ;) I'll keep an eye out, okay? SpongeBob: :) Thanks -- I appreciate it. Patrick: <:) So, uh, we're cool? SpongeBob: ;) Yeah, we're cool. Patrick: Cool-cool. SpongeBob: Coolio. Patrick: Coolness. SpongeBob: Ha! See ya later, Patrick!... Patrick: :) Yeah. See ya. *Squidward is laughing at some clams* *But yeah they are trapped inside* Squidward: Thought you could just wiggle right out of that trap, didn't you? Well -- Wiggle as much as you want -- you're not goin' anywhere. >:D... SpongeBob: Squidward, listen up-- any chance you've seen a creepy-looking one-eyed guy anywhere? Squidward: No, but Sandy told me what happened -- I'm keeping an eye out for him. SpongeBob: -_-? Squidward: <:( Okay, so I got a little distracted. It's just this machine presses all my buttons -- unnecessarily complicated, and mean to bivalves for no reason. It's just, when something like this calls, you gotta answer. SpongeBob: We really need your help, Squidward. If we don't find this guy soon, we might never find him. Squidward: I was looking. (Well was? "I was looking:.... For clams eh?") I just got distracted. -_- All right, all right! I'll look. After i watch one more clam get owned :D... *Squidward waits for another clam to fail and SpongeBob rolls his eyes then...* SpongeBob: *Sees "Plankton"* Ha! I see you now, weirdo... *SpongeBob tries to follow him but...* Squilliam: Well, if it isn't Team Trashbag! How's your stupid snail? I hear intense heat causes brain damage. >:)... SpongeBob: Kinda busy right now, man. Squilliam: Busy trying to get a life? >:) Busy trying to find some friends? *SpongeBob pushes Squilliam out of the way, well deserved* Squilliam: >:( Hey. *SpongeBob keeps walking and thinks he founds Plankton, so touches him...* SpongeBob: Hey! Where do you think you're -- Female Urchin that looks like Plankton: >:/ What do you think you're doing? SpongeBob: :O Oh, I'm sorry. Female Urchin: Ok! Ouch! >:(... SpongeBob: I said I was sorry... *The urchin still angry* SpongeBob: :/... Gary: (alarmed squeal) SpongeBob: :O Gary? :( Where'd you wander off to :/? (-_- :O...) Snake: Getcha snail chops here! Fresh off the bone! *He puts Gary where is is ready to be snail chops* Nothing sticks to your ribs quite like a juicy snail chop! *Gets ready to kill Gary meanwhile Gary shakes of fear and luckily:* SpongeBob: Gary!! *Runs to them* Snake: >:/ What's the big idea? I'm trying to run a business here. SpongeBob: ;/ That's my snail! You kidnapped my snail! Snake: Well, I don't know what you're talking about, Chief. I found this snail wandering alone in the streets. Not the fattest snail I've ever seen... But he should cook up real nice anyway. >:) (Well, anyway what? What the heck wut? He isn't French well is he?) SpongeBob: >:) Give him to me. Now. >:(... Snake: You wouldn't be threatening me, would you? SpongeBob: >:/ What if I am? Snake: I'm not interested in arguing with you. I might be amenable to some kind of trade... Not that you look like you got much of value. *SpongeBob seems to think sadly* I gotta get some kind of return on my investment. Otherwise, it's straight to the slaughterhouse for this one. SpongeBob: All I've got is this sword. *SpongeBob shows his sword to Snake* Snake: Oh, that's pretty nice. With this I could cut my butchering time in half. (Lol dude, could in dat... Dude i HATE this choice but have to choose this...) *Snake push down and gives Gary to SpongeBob meanwhile Snake gadly accepts the sword* Nice doin' business with you. SpongeBob: C'mon Gary... *He and Gary keeps walking away* *Gary is angry and grunts angry* SpongeBob: I'm sorry Gary. I was so busy trying to find that creepy dude, I didn't notice... *Gary try to ignore SpongeBob but finds out Plankton's there* *SpongeBob notices Plankton too and he goes to Pearl, pointing at her to talk* SpongeBob: Remember that thing I had to go do with Sandy? Long story short, we met up with this guy, he cheated me and Sandy on a deal, and now we're trying to track him down. You in? Pearl: Oh, I'm in, all right. *SpongeBob seems happy* Sandy: Any sign of him? SpongeBob: I thought I saw him earlier, but it was just a false alarm. :O Wait! There he is! *Notice Plankton is getting away, Plankton does evil laugh* Looks like he's heading towards Springfield Town Hall. Sandy: We're going to have to get past that comic book guy to follow him. SpongeBob: Let's go! *He and friends go to the guy* So, yeah, hey. Sandy: What would it take to get us inside tonight? Comic Book Guy: Uh...tickets...worst joke ever... "Worst... Joke... EVER!" That was a good one. >:/ You should laugh. SpongeBob: >:( Get out of our way! We need to get inside! Comic Book Guy: And I need you to show your tickets, or else I gotta stop you right here. (Is idk, is... Is... Is this rude idk? Is somewhat rude dude, rude dude is Comic Book Guy...) *A clam comes jumping past him* Comic Book Guy: :( Clllaaam...! Clam - Clam - Clam! It's gone, you're totally fine, you're a totally cool dude. *SpongeBob and his friends talks* Sandy: We have to do something. Pearl: Like what? This show has been sold out for ages! Squidward: I could bust right through. I just need a little wind-up room... *SpongeBob only choose now... Now obviously SpongeBob only say "Let's find another way." Yup yeah oh sorry, of course oh i forgot what they say IF i choose this, so let's skip again right?* *SpongeBob and friends are so looking for da clue...* *Yeah dude SpongeBob watches somebody jump on slime* SpongeBob: Hmm... I bet I could reach that glass with a slime block. *SpongeBob talks to... Female Plankton, name's "Planktonella"* Ohh...heeyyy...we meet again...hehe...he... *She heh heh is still angry at him of course she however is she is not very happy u know ugh yeah happy like not "happy"* One slime block, please?.. Planktonella: We don't give out slime blocks here. Just slime balls. *Shows him one, lol slime balls lol oh* But we've got a limited supply today and we're only giving out 2 per customer. You COULD craft your own slime block if you had 9 slime balls... SpongeBob: ;/ I'm really sorry about earlier -- I honestly thought you were someone else. Planktonella: Apology accepted. Squidward: A round of slime balls for everyone, please. *Lol, so later, yes later they all got... Eight slime balls...* SpongeBob: Wait, this is only eight slimeballs, we need one more to make a block. Sandy: Okay. We need to find another way to get some more slime, and quick. Squidward: On it! ;)... *Runs* *They all split up, SpongeBob meets Patrick suddenly* SpongeBob: Hey, uh, Patrick? Can you do me a favor? Patrick: ;) Anything's possible. SpongeBob: I need slime balls. I swear I have a really good explanation -- *Patrick sees the friends coming and he gives his slime ball to SpongeBob* Patrick: Whatever you guys are doing, count me in. Sandy: Thanks, Patrick. *To SpongeBob* ;) Told you, he was useful. Squidward: -_- Aw, man -- this guy isn't actually cool, is he? Pearl: -_- Remains to be seen. *SpongeBob goes to a crafting table, ready!* SpongeBob: :D It's craftin' time. *Meanwhile SpongeBob works:..* Patrick: (Oh, and Squidward and Pearl angry at him...) So, you guys been building together long? You've got good chemistry. Squidward: You jealous? Patrick: I'm just saying, I think it's cool you have a team that works so well together. Squidward: Z:) You're totally jealous. How's it going, SpongeBob? You know how to do this -- a slime in every slot and a slot in every slime. *SpongeBob made a slime block* SpongeBob: :D Ta-da! One slime block! D:.. Gross. *Pearl takes it* Pearl: I'll take that. Riiiight there. *Puts on ground* Squidward: ;) It's all you, SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Gimme a boost. *Squidward helps SpongeBob, SpongeBob climbs up on Squidward and is up there to jump on slime block* *SpongeBob sees the slime block down there, he is ready so he walks backwards a few steps, however he forgot to jump so he trip and fall on the slime black in a silly way* SpongeBob: Whoa whoa whoa! Ahhh! *SpongeBob bounce to a clam machine and his head broke the glass so the clams escapes now* Ned Flanders: My mussels! My precious mussels! (:( Precious, not previous, previous precious? XD) *Ned runs around* Comic Book Guy: *He notices the clams escapes around* D: Keep your eyes closed! They'll peck out your eyes! *Some clams touch him and he falls on back* Ahhhhhhh! D:! Sandy: Now's our chance! *Comic Book Guy gets up, he notice now SpongeBob's Team escapes there* Comic Book Guy: (Yeah u know, Comic Book Guy is going yeah yes kinda mad) Z:)... Z:( *Points at them* Z:/ Hey! *Another clam attacks him, falling back again* *SpongeBob and his friends escapes into Springfield Town Hall* *End of Part 6!* (You know what? Now Part six is done finally phew, next time Part 7 yup, ya know what, Carson? In Friday when i made this i didn't feel done, i wanted to pause so i paused in part when Sandy says "Screw this! We're going after him!" and in Sunday... Uh Saturday i ended when Snake told SpongeBob he could trade, and Sunday no work and now Monday, FINALLY done, feel done, ya know this is longest part so far, and phew glad so next is Part Seven and thx for watching uh long right anyway thx...) Category:Blog posts